


Duke Thomas Joins the Memory Train

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Duke Thomas is Signal, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Duke Thomas or The Signal ends up remembering the first timeline.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 3





	Duke Thomas Joins the Memory Train

Signal heard the roar of the Batmobile on the road beneath him. He jumped down, slowly and watched from the alleyway.

The Batmobile’s passenger window rolled down.

“The Signal,” Batman’s voice rang out.

“Ye-Yes?” He asked, stepping into the light.

“Get in the Batmobile.”

“What?”

“Get in the Batmobile.”

Signal walked over to the passenger side door. He saw Batman watching him.

Batman nodded.

Signal opened the door, got in, and closed the door.

“Buckle up.”

Signal Buckled up.

Batman put the Batmobile in drive and stepped on the pedal.

As they went down the road, Batman fiddled with the radio.

“Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3,” A female voice came over the radio.

“Wh-?” Signal started.

“It’s working Mocking Jay,” Batman said.

“Amazing,” A male voice said.

“Hi Signal!” Mocking Jay said.

“Hello?”

“Movement,” The male voice said.

“I got it,” Mocking Jay said, then a couple minutes later, “Just some kids, I sent them home,” Then after, “Winnnnng!

“What?” Nightwing asked.

“Do you have snacks?”

“I have some skittles.”

“Can I have some?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

“Yeet!”

“Hi Signal,” Nightwing greeted.

“Hi?”

“Your going to the Batcave so we can assess your skills,” Mocking Jay said.

“Wait how did you know I was wondering about that?”

“She knows everything,” Nightwing answered.

“I also just know Bats enough to know he was probably cryptic.”

“Mocking Jay, Nightwing head back to the Batcave,” Batman cut in.

“See you there,” Nightwing said.

“Signal, you’ll be fine,” Mocking Jay assured him.

“Oh, we should warn everyone else,” Nightwing mentioned.

“I’ll patch Oracle in,” Mocking Jay said.

“So I’m finally allowed in the big kids channel?” Oracle said, after a minute.

Two twin snorts came over the comms.

“Oracle, I’m bringing the new vigilante, Signal, to the Cave.”

“So you want me to warn everyone?”

“That would be absolutely amazing, O,” Mocking Jay told her.

“Gotca.”

“Thanks O,” Nightwing called.

“You’re Welcome or whatever.”

Mocking Jay laughed.

As Signal and Batman drove through the city, Mocking Jay, Nightwing, Oracle, and Batman occasionally, talked and joked with each other.

The Batmoblie drove into the Batcave and Signal saw the members of the Batclan, some in full costume and some in regular clothes with domino masks on.

“Mocking Jay, Nightwing ETA?” Batman asked.

“5 to 10 minutes, we ran into a robber and warned the commissioner,” Mocking Jay said.

7 minutes later, two motorcycles roared into the Batcave.

“The loud engines don’t seem very stealthy,” Signal said.

“They’re not actually that loud, we roar them when entering or leaving the Batcave, so we don’t scare the others,” Red Hood, in full costume, told him.

“Oh.”

Mocking Jay and Nightwing walked into the Batcave pulling of their helmets.

“Who’s ready?” Mocking Jay asked.

The part of the Batclan who knew what being assessed by Mocking Jay and Nightwing, Oracle, Robin, and Black Bat, raised their hands.

“Signal, I’m going to warn you this will be pretty hard,” Oracle said.

Mocking Jay and Nightwing laughed.

“Are you guys going to start or are we going to be stuck in masks and costumes all night?” Red Robin asked as he sat in pj’s, with a laptop on his lap.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Nightwing said as he walked over to a control panel by the training equipment, he pressed a button and the punching bags and mats went down into the floor and an obstacle course rose up.

“I’m going to show you how to do it, then you just try your best,” Mocking Jay said.

Signal nodded, visibly nervous.

“You’ll be fine, if you fall we’ll be here to catch you,” Nightwing assured him.

“Right.”

“Watch,” Mocking Jay called.

Signal watched as she jumped, flipped, punched, kicked, and dodged through the course.

Once she finished and landed, she said, “Your turn, oh, and you can use your meta powers.”

Signal eyes widened.

Nightwing escorted him over to the course.

“Whenever you're ready,” Mocking Jay called once Nightwing went back over to her.

Signal took a deep breath and then started to try and copy what Mocking Jay had done, using his power to see when things were coming at him. He was doing pretty well until he got to the last element. He tripped and couldn’t recover, then he was caught mid-air.

He was set down.

“You okay Signal?” Mocking Jay asked.

He did trust his voice so he nodded.

“You did pretty well,” Nightwing said.

Batman nodded in agreement.

“Cool,” Signal said.

“Time for Signal to go home” Spoiler asked.

“Yes,” Batman said.

“I’ll take him,” Mocking Jay said.

“In what?” Batman asked.

“The Batmobile.”

“You don’t have the keys.”

“Don’t I?” She asked dangling the keys from her ring fingers.

Batman sighed.

Mocking Jay smirked, “Come on Signal, let’s get you home.”

Signal got back into the Batmobile this time with Mocking Jay. He gave her directions to his neighborhood.

“Want to be dropped off a block or so away?”

“That would be great.”

“We’ll be sending a friend over, in civilian ID for another test.”

“How would they know who I am?”

“We’re The Batfam, Duke Thomas.”

Duke stared at her.

“We’re here,” She said, stopping the Batmobile.

“Right, Thanks,” He got out of the Batmobile.

“Don’t worry about your identity, Bats are very good at keeping secrets. See you around.”

“See you around.”

The window went back up and the Batmobile roared into the night.

Duke got onto the roofs and moved along to his apartment building. He slipped into his bedroom, changed into his pj’s and got into bed. His sleep was just as weird as his night had been.

He woke up the next morning glad it was the weekend, he had the time to sort through all the memories he had.

He got breakfast and said goodbye to his mom when she went to work, his dad had already left. He was cleaning up from breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. He went over and opened the door.

“Good morning, Duke Thomas right?” Anna Wayne said.

“That’s me, yeah.”

Anna smiled, “So I heard from a little birdie that you’re the newest gotham vigilante.”

“You can come in, Was that little birdie a Mocking Jay?”

Anna came in taking off her shoes, “It was actually.”

“So this is another test, what is it about?”

Anna laughed, “I can’t tell you that.”

“Of course not.”

As they talked Duke tried to hide the fact he had more memories then he probably should. Well at least until he remembered that Anna Wanye and Mocking Jay were the same person, so if Mocking Jay knows everything, so does Anna.

“I have two sets of memories,” Duke said.

“You do?” She almost sounded concerned.

“I got them while I was sleeping last night.”

“You remember?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome, you’ve passed this part of the test.”

“Cool.”

“Okay, you can’t talk to anyone, except, me, Dick, Bruce, Roy, Kai, and Alyssa.”

“They remember?”

“Yep, Bruce is the only one I had to _give_ back his memories everyone else just remembered through prompting or on their own.”

“I'm still gonna play the whole new vigilante thing, don’t I?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“So, my number is the same, on both phones, as is everyone else’s.”

“I have one, crap, phone.”

“Then get dressed we’re going shopping!”

“For phones?” He asked getting up from the couch.

“Yes and other things.”

Duke got dressed.

“I texted the chat that all the people who remember are in, I’ll add you once we got you an actual phone,” Anna said as he walked back in.

“You have a car?”

“Grabbed one of Bruce’s, my car is getting some upgrades.”

“Ah.”

“Let’s go!”

They put their shoes on and got into Bruce’s car. They drove to the mall. Once Anna had parked and they went into the mall. The first place they went was the Wayne Enterprises store.

“2 of the newest phones, please,” Anna told the clerk.

“Yes, Ms. Wayne,” The clerk grabbed to of the newest phones, “Do you want to back data on to either of them?”

“One of them, yes. The other no.”

Duke brought out his phone.

“Just give me a minute,” The Clerk said, taking the phone.

Two minutes later all three phones were set on the counter.

“There you go,” said the clerk, who’s name was Jessica now that Duke actually looked at it.

“Awesome, thanks Jessica!”

“You’re Welcome.”

Anna grabbed the phone that they didn’t back all of Duke’s data into, and started to connect it to the Batcomputer and network. She added the Bats and the Birds numbers as Duke was adding the Wanyes and Friends to his personal phone.

“Ok, your ‘Batphone’ should be all hooked into the Batcomputer, etc, etc,” Anna said, handing him back the phone.

“Thanks.”

“Of course, now we need to buy a suit for you.”

“Oh, yeah.”

They walked to the mall’s suit shop, got Duke fitted for one, bought it, and went to the games store.

Duke grabbed a few games he wanted and Anna paid for them.

They bought Duke a pair of dress shoes.

They drove back to Duke’s apartment.

“I’ll keep the suit and shoes at the manor, remember don’t text anyone but me, Bruce, and Dick yet.”

“Good idea, and yes I know, was I added to the group chat?”

“Should have been.”

“Awesome!”

“Love you, See you tonight.”

“Love you too, I most certainly will.”

They laughed, waved goodbye, and Anna drove off, towards Wayne Manor.

Duke walked up to his apartment and texted the group chat of the people who remember the last timeline, it was called ‘We’re not in Kansas anymore’.

‘Hello, Duke here, also great chat name. Very appropriate.’

Dick- ‘Heya bro!’

Duke chuckled.

Bruce- “I trust that you won’t tell anymore?’

‘Nope, you can trust me!’

Other welcomes and conversations happened until Duke saw that his parents were set to be home soon,

‘Gotta go, my parents well be home soon.’

Goodbyes blew up his phone as he hid the batphone with his Signal uniform.

Once his parents and him were sitting at the dinner table he told them a version of the days events that didn’t reveal his, or anyone’s, identity, or that he remember a different timeline.

That night he met up with a Batfam member and went to the Batcave for training he didn’t really need.

In the end, even with the two timelines, two sets of memories, and having to fake ignorance, It wasn’t the craziest thing the had been through with the Batfam. His (second) Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
